


Clary and Jace

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Basically Clary and Jace have sex
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 30





	Clary and Jace

**Author's Note:**

> There isnt enough Clace on this site so I Ithought I would write something.
> 
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Characters do not belong to me.

It was a quiet evening for the shadowhunters which didn’t happen very often, maybe the demons decided to take a day off.

Clary and Jace had decided to make the most of this and go on a date, Jace took her to a romantic restaurant he made sure to book somewhere where Simon wasn't going to be, he didn’t want a repeat of that.  
Although Jace wasn’t the biggest romantic something about Clary made him want to do romantic things.

“ I had a great time tonight” Clary told Jace as they walked through the institute “So did I” Jace placed his arm around clary. 

They eventually made it to Jace’s room once inside Jace pulled Clary into him, “hey” he whispered whilst tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her into a kiss. 

As the kiss deepened Jace grabbed Clary by the thighs, Clary took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jace slowly walked towards the bed as soon as he reached the bed, he lowered them on to it carefully. 

“your so beautiful Clary, I can’t believe your mine" Jace pulled away to look at Clary 

“You just want to get some tonight don’t you" Joked clary

“WHAT?.. No" Jace said shocked   
Clary took this moment to roll them over so she was sat straddling him.

“I’m joking Jace, I know it’s never just about sex with you" Clary said leaning down to kiss Jace’s lips, after a long make out session Jace flipped clary to her back and pinned her hands above her head whilst placing kissing all along her neck and collarbone.

“ Keep your hands there baby" Jace said as he started to move down her body, Clary did what she told, it turned her on having Jace telling her what to do.

Once Jace had reached the bottom of Clary’s t-shirt he slid his hands underneath her top and undone the clasp on the front of her bra. He then sat up so he was sitting between her legs and pulled her up with him so he could remove her top.

Once Clary was free of her t-shirt and bra, Jace pushed her back to a lying position and told her to put her arms back to their earlier position. “ Good girl" Jace said once Clary did as she was told.

Jace returned to his earlier position of lying between her legs, Jace held him self up with one hand and with his other hand he rolled Clary’s nipple between his fingers.

Clary couldn’t help but let out a long moan, after a few minutes Jace leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. 

Clary couldn’t help with writhe under Jace, the way he alternated between licking, sucking and biting gently on her nipple. She swore she could come from this and this alone.

With Jace’s free hand he popped the button on her Jean’s and slid his hand down to her pussy. 

Jace couldn’t help but moan around Clary’s nipple, her panties were soaked, Jace gently started rubbing his fingers against her. 

Clary’s hands flew to Jace’s head, once Jace had realised what she done he let go of her nipple and raised his head to look at her.

“Clary I told you to keep your hands where they" Jace scolded her

“Sorry" clary immediately put her hands back to where Jace wanted them 

“ Good girl, move them again and I may just have to tie them down" Jace said playfully   
“I won’t, I promise" Clary said.

Instead of returning to his previous task he got up and moved to the end of the bed to pull Clary’s jeans and panties off.

Clary’s legs automatically fell open, Jace slowly got back on the bed and laid between Clary’s opened legs. Jace slowly ran his fingers in between her pussy making sure to lightly scrape over her clit.

After several minutes of teasing, Jace used his fingers to hold Clary open before gently blowing on her clit.

“Oh god Jace" Clary cried, she didn’t move her hands but she grabbed ahold of the duvet.

Jace just chuckled before swiping his tongue against her clit, Clary’s legs automatically closed to hold Jace between her legs however no sooner she did that Jace used his hands to push her legs apart.

“Keep your legs open Clary or I’ll tie them down to” Jace said looking up at Clary.  
There was something about dominating clary that turned him and if he went by their previous love making he knew clary did as well.

Jace went back to licking and sucking at her clit, clary kept pushing her hips up against Jace, he could tell that she was close, he slowly pushed two fingers into her pussy before he started to plunge his fingers hard and fast in and out of her pussy he made sure to press his fingers against her g-spot every time.

“Jaaccee" was all she could manage before her internal muscles clamped down around and she came all over his fingers.  
The way clary had been moaning and clamping down around his finger, it was a miracle he didn’t end up coming in his Jean’s. 

Jace let go of her clit and removed his fingers from her pussy before licking them clean.

“Clary you taste incredible, you can move your hands now” Jace said as he moved to pull her into a kiss.

Clary immediately moved her hands and tugged on Jace’s Shirt, Jace took the hint and sat up remove his shirt, whilst Jace was doing that, Clary undid Jace’s belt before popping the button of his Jean’s open and pushing them down as far as she could get them.

Jace took the hint and climbed off bed and pushed them down, before he could step out of them Clary had climbed off the bed, got on her knees and took him In her mouth.

“Oh fuck Clary such a good girl, that’s it baby” Jace praised her, Clary always struggled with taking him more than half way down so used her hands on the part she couldn’t reach.

After minutes Jace was close but had no intention of cumming in Clary’s mouth so he reached down and pulled Clary up before lifting her up and dropping her back on the bed this time at the top of the bed.

Jace knelt between Clary’s legs and slowly ran his cock up and down her pussy.  
“Jace please no more teasing, I need you” clary begged, Jace carefully leaned over Clary to pull a condom from his bedside draw.

Clary took it from Jace, and teared it open before sliding it down Jace’s cock and lay back down on the bed. 

Jace held himself against Clary’s entrance before pushing himself inside and immediately started thrusting in and out of her pussy at a punishing pace, Clary couldn’t help but claw at his back wrap her legs around his waist.

After a while Jace grabbed Clary’s legs and rested them on his shoulders whilst he moved in and out of her pussy.

“Jace I’m going to come" Clary cried. Jace immediately began rubbing Clary’s swollen clit hard.

“Oh fuck, Jace!” Clary cried as she came all over his cock, Jace nearly lost it right there and then feeling clary clamping down on his cock.

Jace lazily rocked in and out of clary, gently helping her come down from her orgasm, once Clary’s muscles had relaxed he pulled out but just as clary thought Jace was finished with her he flipped her onto her front and wrapped his arm around her waist to get her to her knees and pulled her down to towards the edge of the bed. 

Jace grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Clary’s pussy, Clary pushed back to try and get him to take her.

“Ah ah ah" Jace scolded Clary “You will get it when I say and not a moment before” Clary just huffed.

Jace kept rubbing his cock up and down her pussy, every so often he teased clary by pushing the tip in before pulling back out. 

“ Jace I swear if you don’t stop teasing, I’m going to flip you onto your back and take what I want" Clary yelled

“ Now! Now!. That’s no way to get what you want" Jace said leaning over to whisper in her ear." Now ask nicely and I may give you what you want"

“ I want your cock inside of me Please sir” Clary begged. Jace was pretty sure Clary didn’t realise what she had just said as she was already to far gone, whenever he took control, clary never referred him as sir, this was definitely something he’d be interested in exploring with her if she want to.

“Now that wasn’t too hard now was it Clary" Jace didn’t wait long before entering her pussy and moving in and out of her. 

Clary couldn’t help but whine, being taken from behind wasn’t something Jace did to her often as sometimes the deepness was to much but tonight it wasn’t Clary was desperate to feel Jace deep inside of her.  
Jace was close but he wanted to make clary cum some more before he came so he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to play with Clary’s clit, rolling it between his fingers and occasionally giving it a light pinch.

“Jace I cant, I’m going to come" clary cried, Jace kept playing with her clit and plunging in and out of her pussy “ cum clary cum” and clary came hard all over Jace’s cock but Jace didn’t stop he was determined to take Clary over the edge once more.

“Its too much Jace, please" Clary yelled

“No! One more Clary I know you can" Jace just held Clary against him while he rocked her back and forth on his cock and played with her clit

Clary could feel her orgasm building again, she was so close already, she was torn between trying to escape the constant feeling of Jace rubbing against her walls and pushing back on him.

Jace was right on the edge but wanted Clary to fall first so he redoubled his effort. Then he felt clary clamp down hard on his cock and let out a loud scream “That’s it baby, cum for me" Jace cried as he felt himself fall over the edge to. 

Once they both were finished Jace carefully pulled out, neither of them said anything as Jace pulled her into his arms. Clary had snuggled up and rested her head on Jace’s chest, Jace wrapped a protective arm around her and whispered “I love you Clary Fairchild".


End file.
